The World We Knew
by ias25
Summary: The gang found themselves in a new world. Many things had it against them and when they met a strange girl who took them in their life got creepy. Read the continuation of this story The World We are Trapped In.
1. Chapter 1When the sun sees the moon

It was a warm summer's night by the lake. The moon's silver shine sparkled on the water bringing the shimmer of the slow waves the aura of majesty.

Sitting in the sand sat a girl with hair as silver as the moon. Her name was Eve and she was admiring how the world looked at night. "I never thought I'd see something so beautiful." She was simply captivated by the moon and how you could see the craters in it if you looked closely. She was oblivious to the blond haired male watching her behind the rock.

Chung was watching Eve with sheer awe. He knew Eve from the elgang's adventures but he never knew she was so pretty at night. "She's like an angel." He whispered to himself. _I knew she was beautiful around the others but alone away from everyone she's gorgeous._ Chung knew he had to be careful though Eve would slap the crap out of him if she caught him spying on her.

Eve felt the presence of anther human amongst her. She knew it was someone of the elgang but not the person. She turned around to look directly at the rock Chung was sitting behind. "Whoever's there show yourself or please go away." Her face asking that question made Chung's face turn red. Her amber eyes and light blue marks on the side of her face made his heart swell. Eve had turned around at this point thinking someone had gone.

Chung seeing an escape started to walk away but tripped. "Owww!" he slammed face first on a rock buried in the sand. "Chung is that you?" Eve said, her amber eyes looked him over with curisosity. _Well there goes my brilliant escape._ Chung thought. "Eve h-hi how's it going? Hehe…." His face was the color of a bright red cherry. "Well I was sitting here pondering about things," she slightly blushed, "and then you fell out of nowhere. Were you spying on me?!" Her face switched to a glow of happiness but quickly she masked this with more question. "Why are you here?" "Well I was just….uh…..going for a stroll! Yeah, a stroll!" Chung sighed that he'd gotten through the question. "Why go on a stroll in the middle of the night?" Eve was very determined to find out why he was here.

_Crap why all these questions. What does she want! _ Chung had to make a good story to convince her that he wasn't spying. "Because…(_CRAP CRAP CRAP)_….I…..I…..I've got nothing." Chung was too tired to think up lies especially to Eve. "So what were you doing here Chung?" Chung felt her amber eyes pierce his soul. "I can't tell you that." _If she knew I love her she'd reject me I don't deserve her. _Eve looked him up and down for a few minutes then finally stopped questioning him.

"Fine but the least you can do is walk a lady home," She looked at him with a little smile "Please?" _Please Chung, please take me home _"Well," He scratched the back of his head," I guess it's the least I can do. You know startling you and all. Ha" He gave her a smile and she blushed. Chung just noticed this but didn't say a thing about it. _Did she just blush? Could she like me as well?!_

As they walked towards the hut the others were staying at, she slowly started to move closer to him. "Eve? Are you ok?" Chung loved the fact that she was so close but he didn't want something to be wrong. "Well...," she bit her lip "I was wondering if I could ask you something." _Could she be trying to say she loves me! _Chung almost jumped with joy. "Yeah what is it Eve?" He knew he had to stay cool about this. "Well I was just wondering if you could get Rena to come to help me out later tonight." She didn't really seem confident about her question. "Yeah ok," Chung lost hope," I guess I could get her to do that." As they walked back Eve noticed a very large change in Chung's mood. Eve looked at him for a long time. _Could I have hurt him in some way?_


	2. Chapter 2 What the quake brought

**Ias: Welcome last time you never saw AUTHOR's notes because i was stupid. So I'm going to tell you whats going on in this story. Its a romance between a multitude of couples. ChungxEve, ElswordxRena, RavenxAisha... And so on. But yes this is rated T but I will make it enjoyable :3 **

**Ok all the characters are 17 in this and they are all second class:**

**Elsword: Sword knight**

**Rena: Trapping Ranger**

**Chung: Shelling Guardian**

**Raven: Sword Taker**

**Aisha: Dark Magician (yugioh reference? XD)**

**Eve: Code Electra**

**Sorry for the long notes guys just needed to let yall know the story better. :D enjoy**

* * *

he ground rumbled and shook with furry throwing the Elgang from the sofa. "Dammit," Raven yelled, "that's the third damn quake today!" He was obviously angry and his nasod arm started to burn down into the sofa. "Raven calm down." Rena slowly walked down the stairs giving her an aura of majesty. She put a hand on his regular shoulder and looked at him with her calm green eyes. "Raven, we're all tense but please," she gave him a smile," try not to burn the furniture."

Chung stood up after she finished talking. "Hey Rena, could I talk to you for a second?" Elsword had been sitting quietly but he suddenly stood up," Pretty boy if you touch her anywhere I'll stab you!" His temper had been thin since the quakes and added that Rena had once liked Chung this put him over the top. "El," Rena slowly walked up and gave him a peck on the cheek and in a whisper," don't worry I'll be fine it's not like he's gonna hurt me." He sank back to his seat," I'm sorry Chung I've…phew…I've just been on edge since the quakes started." Chung could see that he meant it. "Can you forgive me?" He had a shaky smile on his face. "El, I can forgive you." Chung walked to the kitchen and Rena followed him.

"Chung are you ok?" Rena had worry all over her face it had awhile since Chung needed her help. "Well ya see, I…" And his face began to get redder and redder. Rena stopped him there. "Chung do you like anyone in this hut?" Her face had a big smile on it. "Yeah, how did you know?" She smiled one of her big elven smiles "Because," she pause," A certain someone likes you as well." She pointed at the ceiling. Chung was even redder than when he saw Eve under the mistletoe that one time. "S-S-So you mean that Eve likes me?" Rena was giggling," Yes Eve likes you a lot actually."

"You think I should go and talk to her?"

"No Chung give it time let your love for each other grow into a longing."

She went into a love struck daze. "That's the best love Chung," She looked into the other room," It makes your love for each other grow into a beautiful relationship."

After leaving their conversation Chung started to climb the stairs. _I know Rena said to be patient but I just can't wait anymore. _As his thought ended the ground began to shake. "Crap!" he heard Elsword yelling at Raven to come outside as he fell off the stairs. When he hit the ground he opened his eyes to see a pale hand stretched out.

Eve stood there elegant in her armor with her outstretched hand. Chung laid there staring at her. _She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. _"Chung," she had a bored expression," Are you gonna get up or not my arms getting tired." Chung grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. "Thanks Eve." Chung quickly ran outside to see a large fissure in the ground. Then suddenly the ground began to shake again. "These…God…..damn….quakes!" Raven yelled. Then a large mechanical hand began to stretch out of the ground.

The entire elgang stared at the monstrosity that had slunk out of the chasm. It was a giant mechanical humanoid droid and standing on its shoulder stood Wally No.8.

* * *

**Ias: Why is Wally here? What has he come for? Revenge or something more?**

**Eve and Chung: Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Through the Chasm

**Welcome back my friends! YES IT IS I! the all powerful ias and i have come with a riveting tale.**

**Last we left off the Wally and his droid had crept out of the unknown chasm lets see how the journey unfolds from here.**

**Shall we.**

* * *

As the droid pulled itself up to its full height Wally began to cackle. "What are you so cocky about!" Raven Yelled at the fake nasod king.

"HEHEHE! Oh why Raven it's been so long since we last saw each other. Last time I saw you, you were viciously cutting me apart with that blade and arm of yours." Wally had no anger in his voice which brought suspicion upon the group.

"Well 'King Wally' why do you grace us with your presence?" Raven's comment brought a chuckle upon the group," Is there anything we can do for you my liege?" This brought another laugh from the group except for Elsword who for once had a look of seriousness on his face.

"Wally! Why are you here?" His lack of sleep made him very grumpy and having Wally annoyed the crap out of him.

Wally flicked a piece of dirt off of his armor. "Well my dear boy you want to know why I'm here?" He cackled.

"Yes I kind of do!" Anger had slowly crept into the tone of his voice.

Wally's eye shifted color and it turned to a blackish-red. "My dear boy," He snapped and the arm of the droid he was on started to slowly turn into a weapon," I'M HERE TO KILL YOU! AHAHAHAHAH!" And the droids arm swung at them.

"Raven you take his gun arm I'll take the one that's transforming." Elsword's face had gotten really happy all of a sudden. "This is gonna be really fun guys! Whooh!" And he ran straight at the arm almost done its conversion.

Chung was fighting with all his might but he couldn't seem to make a dent on the droids leg. "El! How's it going with that arm!" And he saw Elsword fly off the arm and land on the ground next to him. "It's going great." His arm was covered with blood and there was a large cut in his shirt. "So what's the arm turned into?" And the second after Chung finished a large sword the size of him slammed into the ground. "Can ya guess Chung?" Elsword quickly ran up the arm and began to cut through the plating.

As Eve, Rena, and Aisha hit the droid from a distance they could see that no progress had been made. "Rena?" Aisha had a worried tone in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"You think Ravens ok?"

"Sure why? Do you like him?"

"No! I just saw a speck fly off of Wally's droid and thought it was him."

"Ok then. Remember to keep your fire concentrated on Wally. We stop him we stop the droid."

Chung couldn't keep going. "AH!" He charged the leg once more. "Why can't I make a dent in this piece of shit!" He started to furiously hit the leg. "Screw it! Chaos Cannon!" Chung jumped back and fired his attack at the leg. The blast from the attack threw Chung onto the ground and when he dot up he was covered with shards of metal. And when he looked at the leg he charged again. "You robotic piece of shit! Die already you piece of metallic crap!" Even from his final effort to destroy the leg he didn't even dent it.

Wally was laughing hysterically at his show. "yes yes! Scurry like the rats you really are!" He opened his mouth to yell something but an arrow caught him in the arm. He focused his sight on the dots in the distance.

"I see you have some friends back there," he snickered," I wonder if they want to play." He snapped his fingers and the droids gun arm began to slowly rise. "Raven cut the circuits in the gun arm now!" Elsword could see the scene begin to unfold in his mind and he didn't want that to come true.

"El I can't even pierce his armor! How am I supposed to get to the circuits UNDER his armor!" There was a hint of panic in his voice but he quickly masked it. "Tell the girls to get to cover! Chung go tell them!" Chung nodded the bolted for the girls.

As Chung was running he turned to see the droid slowly fall. But as it fell the droid fired its gun at the girls. The missile it fired flew quickly at the girl's location. _Shit everyone is counting on me and I'm not fast enough! _Chung did the only logical thing he could think of he threw his cannon at the missile.

The missile exploded yards away from the girls but he couldn't forestall what happened next. The explosion from the missile created a fissure like the one Wally and his droid but the difference from the one Wally came out of and this one was that Wally's did not have three girls hanging of the edge about to fall into the void that was the chasm.

"Chung help!" Eve screamed

"Please anyone!" Rena started to cry.

As Chung ran toward the chasm he check if everyone was there. "Where's Aisha?"

"Down here Chung."

He looked down and Aisha was caught on a rock at the bottom of the chasm dangling over the abyss. "Don't worry Aisha I'm coming to get you." Chung yelled into the chasm," Let me help the others out first."

"Ok."

As he helped Rena up Aisha screamed

"Are you ok!" Chung had panic in his voice thinking she had fallen into the abyss

"Yes but the rock I'm on just shifted! I think it's gonna break!" In all her years she had never been so scared.

"I'm coming down to get you right now ok." He slowly started to make his descent down to get Aisha.

Eve and Rena watched as Raven and Elsword viciously fought the droid. They seemed to be taking turns attacking vital, yet impenetrable parts of the droids armor. "Eve?"

"Yes?" Eve turned to face Rena

"You think we should help the guys?" Her face seemed sad

"No" she said blandly

"How come?"

"Because, we'd only get in their way."

"Ok that makes sense."

A couple of seconds after they heard a cracking sound and heard Chung yelled a multitude of cusses

"Are you ok Chung?" Eve had concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just hanging off a wall. You know normal stuff." They walked to the edge to see Chung with Aisha on his back slowly scaling the wall with blood seeping into his clothes and…. "AISHA!" Rena yelled at seeing Aisha covering Chung's face with kisses," What are you doing!" Aisha blushed madly "Well I-I-I was just thanking my savior. That's all." She turned to hide her face in Chung's shirt. When Chung finally made it up the wall Aisha jumped off his back and was quickly lead away from him by Rena. Shortly after Eve and Chung turned to see Rena slapping Aisha and yelling at her.

"Is Aisha gonna be ok Eve?" Chung turned to Eve turned away from him. "Eve are you alright?" He was very confused by her actions.

"Did you like it?" She said

He was confused," Like what Eve?"

She turned and slapped him hard. Tears in her eyes cascaded down her pale cheeks. "You know what I mean you-you-you." She stopped and started to bawl. Chung couldn't think of anything to do. "Eve I-I…" His sentence was cut short by the loud sound a person, Elsword, yelling as he was tossed into the abyss behind the droid.

"ELSWORD! NO!" Rena began to cry as well "He's-he's gone and I'll never be able to kiss his sweet face or hold his hand ever again! Why!"

Raven was lucky though he was thrown directly at the rest of the elgang. Chung ran to catch him while he was airborne and ended up getting smack in the jaw by the hard head of Raven. "Son of Bitch! That hurt like hell!" Chung hit the ground and held his jaw feeling the blood start to leak into his mouth. Raven wasn't so lucky. He was covered with blood and a very large piece of his nasod arm was missing.

"Raven are you ok?" Aisha ran up and began to stroke his face," My God Raven p-p-please speak to me." Eve gazed at Aisha with malice. _What has Aisha turned into? A slut?_ Raven's eyes turned toward Aisha's face and he touched her face with his regular arm. "You look so pretty when you're scared." And Raven passed out.

As the droid began to walk towards the gang Chung made the conclusion that would change their fate. "Guys we need to jump into the chasm." His face was stone cold and he looked like he wasn't changing his mind. "But what if we die?" Aisha had a fearful look on her face as she asked the question.

"Then at least we won't die by Wally."

"I'll go." They turned to see Rena now with eyes red from crying. She walked to the edge. "If I die from this at least I'll be with Elsword." And she jumped into the chasm. Quickly after some debating Aisha jumped in with Raven, unconscious, in her arms. The droid and Wally had quickly covered distance and was upon them. "Eve we need to jump!" Chung watched as Eve stood completely still and watched as the droid pointed its gun at her.

"My Nasod Queen, why do you stay with such rabble?" Wally stood arrogantly upon the abomination he had created.

"Wally. I stay with them because they help and support me."

"Then young queen, may your death be quick." And the droid's gun began to glow as the power from the El it was using began to charge the gun. Chung couldn't stand it anymore. He ran and swooped Eve up bridal style and ran for the chasm. Eve saw how badly hurt Chung really was from his short and bitter battle with Wally. His face had several spots where cuts had started to heal but most of his hair was stained red. His right eye was also covered with blood.

"C-Chung?" Eve had the worst stutter in her voice as she blushed. "Yes Eve." He was still running for the chasm because he had to dodge the fire coming from the droids gun. "I'm sorry." She said it in almost a whisper but Chung heard it. "Eve."

"Yes Chung?"

"Do you like me?" He blushed but thank God she couldn't see it through all the blood.

She moved her head closer to his ear. "Yes Chung. I like you more than you think." Her face was blushing madly.

"Eve. May I ask you something?"

"Yes, you can ask me anything." She saw the chasm approaching and held her breathe as Chung jumped into the chasm.

Chung moved Eve's head to face his as they fell. "Eve?" He looked into her amber eyes. "Yes Chung." She saw the red in his cheeks clearly as they fell into the chasm. "I love you." And he kissed her on the lips as they fell and he felt her hand playing with his hair. "Eve no matter what happens next I want you to know." She looked at him and began to put her hand under his shirt and feel his chest. "What Chung you want me to know what?" "Eve I want you to know that no matter where we go I'll always protect you." And as he turned his head to see the inevitable end he heard Eve yelled. He looked to see she had started to disappear from his hands. "Eve! What's going on?" And he looked at himself to see he was also disappearing.

As the Void engulfed him Chung remember seeing a green speck in the distance and he passed out. When he woke all he saw was the lush green of trees and the colorful dots of flowers. But when he looked farther he saw the shimmer of light reflecting against buildings. He was surprised to see the rest of the Elgang looking at him. "What? Who? Where am I?" He stood up and saw Raven and Elsword. "You guys are ok! Man I thought that you two were toast…." He cast his gaze to Raven's nasod arm or at least where it had been. "Where's your arm Raven."

Raven lifted up his arm and touched it. Raven now had two regular arms that the one mechanical and other human he usually had. "Well Chung me and the gang think that nothing nasod exists here so that in turn takes it away." Chung's eyes opened wide "B-B-But that means that Eve is…." Rena walked up to him and whispered something to him. She pointed to a bench and he saw Eve laying on it. As he ran over t it he heard the others snicker. When he got to the bench Eve slowly opened her eyes. "C-Chung?" Her voice was very weak. "Yes Eve?"

Chung I need to tell you something important."

"Yes Eve what is it. Remember you can tell me anything."

"Well Chung I'm-I'm-I'm…."

"Eve are you ok? Is anything wrong?" Total panic had struck Chung. _Could she be dying! No! no Chung think positive. _

She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his head next to her mouth. "Chung I'm human." And her turned to meet her eyes and a giggle.

* * *

**O.O Eve's human now?! How is it possible and what strange world has the elgang traveled too?**

**Join me and the elgang next time for another riveting tale. And remember!**

**Chung and Eve:(kissing)**

**GUYS!**

**Chung and Eve: Sorry but yes remember to leave a review and if you loved this follow or even favorite.**

**This is ias25, Chung, and Eve saying catcha later.**


	4. Chapter 4 This new love

**What is this!? Viewers is that you? Hmmmm so you want more Chapters ah? Very well! I, ias, will bring more joy to your awaiting hearts.**

**Last time we left off Eve had become human and the gang was now trapped in this alternate dimension. Let us find out where they are and who is with them.**

**BEGINNING NOW! :D**

* * *

Elsword had the feeling he was being watched but every time he looked there was no one around. Rena had also gotten this feeling and had seen a shutter ever so often of where she thought someone was watching them. "El?"

"Yeah Rena?" He was on edge since they got to this new place they've yet to explore.

"I think someone is watching us."

"Ok that's good." He gave a sigh of relief

"How is that good?"

"Because that means I'm not crazy."

He had the genuine look of happiness when he said that. Rena knew everyone had been tense but if knowing someone was watching them made him happy then he must've been really tense. "You think we should talk to the others about going and finding a place to stay around here."

"Sure I guess." He looked at the gray building that was always over-looking the group. "Just hope people are friendly in this place."

As they walked back to the group Rena had the sense that the same thing that was watching them was now following them. She quickly turned to see a female figure jump into the bush adjacent to her. Rena began to chase her through the bushes. She could hear the pants from the girl ahead of her running at full speed. Rena after a short amount of work caught and pinned the girl to the ground.

Rena gazed at her for a long time trying to figure out why she was spying on them. As Elsword finally go t there the strange girl blushed. _No. She will not have my Elsword._ When Elsword turned to see this new girl he was shocked at her appearance. She had deep blue hair the pale blue eyes, she looked strong for the small frame she had, but what caught Elsword off guard the most was how stunningly beautiful she was. Elsword couldn't help but stare at this new girl and the girl blushed back.

Rena was confused. For so long she'd shown Elsword love and compassion, but now he'd fallen for this girl. She felt the tears start to form but held them back. "Who are you?" Her voice was quivering with a mixture of anger and sadness.

The girl was surprised at this question. "Well I-I-I was just passing by and I, well I just," She was trying really hard not to look stupid apparently.

"No I asked who you are." Rena didn't have time for this and she didn't want to give Elsword enough time to look over her entire body. "Well, my name is Winter and I'm 17." She started to try and wriggle out from under Rena, but Rena kept her pin on Winter firm. "Now Winter," Rena had a sickening tone of hate in her voice," Explain why you were following Elsword and I please?"

"Well I was just walking through the park and I saw…" She paused and looked at Elsword," Well I saw you and your friends and thought that you guys were doing a LARP or something with your costumes but I was too scared to ask if I could join."

"What's a LARP?" Rena had the look of confusion on her face. She turned back to the girl. "What's the name of this place?"

Winter started to laugh. "Wow! You guys are good you actually sound….like…..you….MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Her face was in total shock.

Elsword spoke "Yes, Winter. We aren't from around here so could you possibly shows us around, where ever this is?" He knelt down and helped her get up. "Come on we'll go get the rest of the group and then Winter can show us around this place."

As they got to the site they only saw Aisha and Raven sitting there. "Where are Chung and Eve at?" Rena knew she'd regret the question but everyone had to be ready to leave. Aisha began to giggle and Raven sighed. They pointed at the top of the tree and in the branches was the figure of Chung and Eve making out. "Yeah, great." Rena began to climb the tree to get them. As she did so Winter began to slowly move away from the group. Elsword turned to see her start to walk away and he grabbed her wrist. She turned to see his face very close to hers. She blushed. "You're leaving already Winter?" He genuinely sounded sad. "Why?"

"Well that Rena girl doesn't seem to like me very much and it looks like you too like each other." She started to try and walk away but Elsword wouldn't let her. She tried to wrench her hand put of his grasp but he just pulled her closer to him.

"Why won't you let me go?" Her face was red from blushing. He moved his head next to her ear and in a whisper he said.

"Because I want you." She stared at him for a second and grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He felt her hand gradually move to touch his back and move under his shirt. He couldn't help but to start to move his hand interweaving his fingers with her hair.

When she final released him from her grasp he turned to see Rena staring at him with tear cascading down her face. She walked up to him and raised her hand as to slap him but just let her hand fall to her side. She spoke a whisper "I-I thought we had something. Something special Elsword, but I guess it was only special to me." And she began to walk out of the park into the city.

No one looked at Elsword for a long time after that. _The hell have I done. Why did I do what I did?_ Raven walked over to Elsword and sat down. He sighed," So, Buddy, the hell happened back there?"

"I don't know Raven. I just, it was like I was in a trance but I just." He looked over at Winter," Raven I just don't know she was so nice but."

"But? What," Raven had his head in his hands," El. Me Aisha have been watching you for a bit. You want to know why you feel like shit?"

"Sure. Why do I feel like crap Raven?"

"El isn't not because you love Rena, because if you do making her jealous won't help you get her to love you. So if you don't love Rena you feel bad because you feel as if you betrayed her. So go out into that city and go find her and either apologize to her or tell her it was to make her jealous." Raven ended the conversation by picking Elsword up then slapping him on the face. "Go get 'em tiger!" He laughed as he pushed him out. During this entire conversation Chung and Eve slipped away and weren't seen after that until supper.

Elsword scanned the alley ways for Rena and couldn't find her. He was about to give up hope when he heard the faint sound of a moan in one alley. As he walked into the alley he saw rats scampering around a blanket that was emitting the moan. He picked up the blanket and saw the bare, bloody and beaten body of Rena. He looked at her and was drawn to tears. _Look what I've done. She's been hurt by others because of me. No telling who or what's been done to her. _He quickly wrapped Rena in the blanket as to avoid coming in contact with her body. As he lifted her Rena opened her eyes expecting to see another man trying to take her away but instead she saw the face of Elsword. "Elsword." She croaked. He looked down at her with his scarlet red eyes.

"Rena I'm sorry." And he began to walk back to the park with her but was stopped by her sudden convulsion. "Are you ok?" Care and panic was in his voice.

"Elsword could you sit down, I can't handle this travel it's making me feel woozy." He sat down and placed her on the ground next to him.

"This is all my fault." Rena turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah it is." She chuckled at this and began to cough again.

"Rena are you going to be ok?" He placed his and on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. "El?"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

She moved her body closer to his and slowly reached her hand out from under the blanket and touched Elsword's chest. He looked at her and turned away he couldn't risk the chance of catching a glimpse of Rena's body. She noticed this and pulled the blanket closer to herself. "Well I was just wondering if you liked that Winter girl?"

"Rena if I said yes I'd be lying." He leaned his head closer to her and began to hum a tune that Rena had taught him months ago. She shifted her head so that it was more comfy and fell asleep. Elsword proceeded to gently lift her body and walk to the park. As he was walking he kissed Rena on the lips. _Some kisses are meant to be secret. _He chuckled to himself as he walked. Rena though was fully awake through the entire walk back.

* * *

**T.T so much love I'm tearing up guys stop.**

**Rena: Why are you crying ias?**

**Ias: Because now everyone has a girlfriend except me! DX**

**Rena: That's not true Raven doesn't have a…..(Sees Raven kissing Aisha) never mind.**

**T.T well guys another touching chapter what happens next you decide leave a review saying what you want next or PM me so until next time good bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 From jail to School

**So last time we had some scenes of true disgrace. Our young and noble Rena was beaten up and abused out in the alleyways of the city but what will happen now? The Elgang is supposed to be in school because of their age. But what happens when the police try and apprehend them? Lets see shall we.**

**~ias "The God of writing" In his name we trust**

Trapped that's what the elgang was now. As the gang stared out of the jail cell they wondered what could've gone wrong.

Let's go back a couple of hours shall we.

Elsword was sitting with the now recuperated Rena. Winter had recently brought them shopping to get them more modern clothes. Aisha kept her same color scheme as did most of the group. Chung was sitting on the bench next to Elsword and Rena talking to Eve. "But Chung I don't see why we have to stop kissing so much." Eve was pouting.

"Eve it's because the others think it's getting excessive." He ruffled her hair.

"Fine but I don't like it." She hunched her shoulders and had a grumpy face. Chung leaned close to her ear and began to whisper and Eve's face grew into a large sly smile. "Really Chung? You mean it?" He nodded and she laid her head in his lap and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Chung looked up to see Elsword and Rena eyeing him suspiciously. "What?" He had a blank expression on his face.

Elsword and Rena mouths curved into a big suspicious smile. "So Chung, whatcha promise her?"

He began to shift uncomfortable and this caused Eve to move restlessly. "Well I just…."

Rena walked up and whispered in his ear. "So did you?" She asked

He gulped," Yeah I did say that." She slapped his arm.

"You dog." He shrugged.

Chung had to change the subject. "So where's Raven and Aisha?" Rena motioned to the tree and Chung saw to bodies very close together hugging.

"So I'm guessing they like each other?" Rena hit him,

"No shit Sherlock!" This caused Elsword to start to laugh.

Elsword saw Winter walking up but she was followed by men in blue suits.

"Hey guys." She looked down when she spoke.

Elsword broke the silence," Hey Winter who are your friends?" He stood up to shake their hands but he was abruptly told to sit.

The smaller of the two men took a step further. "Son you and your friends here are under arrest."

"Excuse me?" Elsword was confused," What do you mean?" Chung shook Eve awake and she quickly detected the partial fear in his eyes. She looked and saw the two men in suits.

"Son what I mean is that your friend hear," he nudged Winter," Well she's been playing hooky for some time now and well we gave her the option to help us get other kids who should be in school in return for her not going to juvee for a bit." Elsword looked at Winter and she looked down.

"Now Son I'd like you and your friends to cooperate and come with us ok." The man stepped forward and grabbed Elsword's wrist. Chung and Eve had slowly crept away from the situation and when they saw the officer grab Elsword's wrist they ran off and into the city.

Elsword on the other hand didn't like how the officer grabbed his wrist. He jerked his hand back and picked up Rena and started to run. He heard the officers yelling into their phones yelling for some other units but El knew he couldn't let them catch up. Elsword ran into some alley and quickly started to climb up the fire ladder. When he reached about the 4th floor ladder he looked down to see the officers yelling at him but he saw gun like objects in their hands. Through this entire endeavor Rena had been shifted to Elsword's back and was clinging for dear life. She yelped in pain as a shock went through her body. She turned to see one of those guns the officers had had shot and electrified cable at them. She ripped the cord off herself and kept clinging to Elsword who had begun to climb at a faster tempo.

The officers had an even harder time catching Chung because he had a head start. Chung had picked up Eve at the start of the chase because she wasn't fast enough to keep up. So every turn and jump he had to make sure she was still in his grasp and not slipping. Chung had decided the best option was to stay on the crowded streets as to have a better chance of evading the cops. At one point the police actually cornered him but he had to slide under them which involved throwing Eve into the air and catching her bridal style. The police had actual had to call in cars to chase Chung and Eve. Chung had to eventually run at the police cars and jump onto them to escape his pursuers. After a bit he ran back into the park and hid himself and Eve in a bush so he could catch his breathe. Eve sat there wiping his face when Chung's eyes widened. _Chachinck. _Eve slowly turned to see a police officer with a gun pointed directly at Chung's face. "Now son," He was very angry," I want you and your girlfriend to lie on the ground with your hands on the back of your heads. Chung and Eve knelt down and they laid face down on the ground. Chung felt a cold metal touch his wrists and when he was pulled up into a standing position he felt his wrists stuck together. He looked at Eve wrists and noticed she was in the same predicament.

Elsword finally got trapped on the roof of a 6 story building holding Rena on his back. He slowly backed up to the edge of the building and looked at the ground. Rena was slowly starting to slip off his back. One of the officers took a step forward and tried to grab Elsword but he dodged the grab and Rena couldn't hold on any longer. She slipped off Elsword's back into the air. "Rena!" Elsword jumped into the air and caught her and they both began their descent to their doom.

"Rena. I need to tell you something before we die." He was hugging her tightly now.

She grabbed him around the neck," Me first." And she kissed him on the mouth. He felt her warm lips touch his and he could feel the cold gentle touch of her hand running down his back. He couldn't stand it anymore, Elsword had been waiting patiently for her and here she was but he couldn't not in death. He then felt the touch of her tongue as it touched his lips. And his reaction was almost immediate he… _SMACK! _He opened up his eyes and saw that he and Rena had landed in a dumpster. He saw the police scurrying around the roof trying to see if they were ok. He and Rena got out the dumpster and began to walk off. But as they walked off Elsword raised his hand above his head and gave the cops a big middle finger. As they walked together Rena was shifting uncomfortably. "Rena you ok?"

"Well," she turned and faced him," We one you wanted to tell me something and two I sorta wanted to finish that kiss." She looked at him with her big eyes and began to slowly creep into his space. Elsword grabbed Rena around the waist and picked her up. She giggled and Elsword saw out the corner of his eye a blue haired girl watching what was happening with teary eyes. "Winter?"

The girl walked up with tears and anger on her face. "Fuck you Elsword." And with that she walked off into the vast city.

Rena began to giggle. "Serves the man stealing bitch right." And she began to kiss him again. "Halt!" Rena turned her head and saw a ring of police officers with pistols pointed at them. "Put the girl down son." Elsword put Rena down and took a step in the direction of the street. Well that cop had had enough shit for one day. He pointed his gun at Elsword and fired. Elsword instantly dropped. He laid there twitching from the electrical current flowing in his body. "Now missy." This was directed at Rena," I want you to slowly put your hands behind your head." Rena obeyed and felt the metal cuffs attach to her wrists. She was then ushered into a car with the now unconscious body of Elsword. And she was driven to a stone cold looking building labeled Station.

Raven and Aisha were the only ones yet to be apprehended Raven saw what had happened to Chung and Elsword. Raven followed the cars that the two groups were ushered into to a place called Station. Raven found the jail cell the group was locked in.

And here we are now!

"Psst! Guys over here I came to help!" Raven was at the barred window and had Aisha on his shoulders. "Raven how are you going to get us out of here," Chung was annoyed because anytime he'd tried to kiss Eve they'd yell at him," especially with him." He motioned to the still unconscious Elsword lying next to Rena who was stroking his hair. "Chung are you kidding me! This'll be easier than evading the police in Hamel." He slowly jumped down and pulled out a file.

"Raven how will that crappy ass thing save us?"

"Guys just wait and watch." He started to saw at the first bar. "Guys almost have the first bar cut." And then a police officer walked in. He was reading a piece of paper," Ok kids we'll let you leave on one condition." He looked up from the paper," All we want is that go and attend school like you're supposed to from now on. Understood?" he looked at the window and saw Raven sawing at the bar. "He your friend?" He said blandly. They all nodded. "Well make sure he goes to school as well." And the officer opened the door of the cell. "Now please escort yourselves out."

**So a chase happened in a city and something happened with Elsword and Rena that they won't talk about. Suspicious :C I must find out more. But yes I found that more chapters equal more fun so I'm trying to get a lot of chapters done so yall can all read them. ;D and as always remember.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! :D so have a good time my friends chow.**


	6. Chapter 6 The living quarters

**So school guys….. yeah. So I guess this'll be a boring chapter. (Announcer gets punched out of frame)**

**Hello viewers! Yes ias is back for more. I've had an extreme spike and the amount of views in this story. So thank you for that. And I want to thank Awakened Hades for starting a kind of co-op story with me. We shall make this the best story ever. I have also started other stories as well so this might not update as much as you want it to sorry. But back to business.**

**Last we left our romantic heroes going to the new world of…SCHOOL! Dun dun duunnnnnnnnn**

* * *

The gang was unprepared for what was awaiting them in this unknown place called school. Elsword remembered Winter saying it was the worst. Aisha was the only person somewhat excited about this new place. "So apparently can learn stuff at this place guys." Aisha was very perky," Come on be happy. This gives us something to do." Everyone gave her a very tired and annoyed stare. "You know what time we have to get there by Aisha?"

"No, I forgot. What time?"

"7 in the morning!"

"So we get to become smarter and know what's in style."

"Where's Aisha and what have you done with her!" Everyone was in simple shock that Aisha wanted to go somewhere other than home. "Well guys like Aisha said. School is something to do while we think of ways back to Hamel." Raven had spoken now," I think we should just go to sleep for today so we can be ready for this little slice of hell tomorrow."

"Where do we sleep raven? We've been kicked outta the park!" Rena had spoken now.

"Now, now Rena." Raven had a slight condescending tone. He held up a slip of paper with some scribbles on it," unlike you people I have my ways with getting numbers from people." He grinned devilishly. Which made everyone uneasy.

The gang slowly walked up to the eerie apartment building on the outskirts of town. "So this is the place?" Aisha asked the building was creeping her out by how torn down this place was.

All of a sudden they heard a laughing and turned to see a girl walking up. She had pitch black hair and eyes that looked very simplistic but deadly at the same time. The girl ran up and hugged Raven. "Raven!" She bear hugged him," You came thanks so much." Everyone was eyeing raven getting bear hugged by this strange small girl. "No thank you Yumi for allowing us stay at your place

"Well I better open the door." She laughed as she fumbled with her keys.

The inside of the house was a wreck cobwebs and dust covered every surface the gang could see. "So Yumi, you live here?" Raven was surprised at how dirty the place was. "Yeah but this is just the living room," she began to tear up," no one comes to visit me so that's why the place is dirty." She wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve. She perked up. "Oh well at you guys are here let me show the girls to there rooms." She led them down the hall and gave them each a separate room. "Hey Yumi?," Eve had a concerned look on her face," why are there bars on the windows?" Yumi's got a sadistic looking smile. "Oh no reason. The building used to be a prison cell block but got converted to an apartment complex shortly after it was made." Eve shivered," That's pretty creepy."

Yumi smiled. "Yes it is pretty creepy." And she slowly walked out the girls room.

* * *

**Wow that Yumi girl knows how to be creepy.**

**Yumi: Thank you your too kind.**

**ias: Your welcome.**

**Well what happens next people schools the next day and some scary things are going to start to happen in the house.**

**Leave a review if you liked the story or if you just want to say hi. :D**

**Well good bye everyone and remember review or Yumi will eat your soul MWHAHAHAHAHA :D bye**


End file.
